slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Medyk
Medyk (ang. Boon Doc) - To Bardzo Rzadki Śluzak typu Światło. Charakteryzuje go jego wielkie oko umieszczone po środku głowy. Jego skóra jest w dwóch odcieniach zielonego. Występowanie Medyki żyją na terenach typu dżungla. Wygląd Medyk jako jeden z nielicznych Śluzaków ma jedno oko . Jego powieka nad okiem ma kolor zielony. Na brzuszku i głowie jest jasnozielony. Czułki i reszta ciała jest zielona. Na głowie po transformacji ma ciemniejszą skórę. Umiejętności *W Protoformie może dotykiem zdemaskować ghula. *W Protoformie uzdrawia na mniejszą skalę, wytwarza maść leczniczą lub odtrutkę. *Dostatecznie silny Medyk potrafi w protoformie przywrócić moce Śluzogwardii. *'Healswarm' - emituje silne, jasne światło mogące cofnąć każdą mutację. *'Medici' - wystrzeliwuje świecącą kulę zdolną do leczenia dolegliwości wewnętrznych. *'Skinsplint' - snuje ochronny kokon światła, który leczy uszkodzony obiekt/obszar. *'Lightshield' - z iskier tworzy ochronną ścianę/bańkę chroniącą przed toksynami. *'Slugmage' - tworzy zbudowaną z energii powłokę chroniącą przed zghulowaniem. *'Healadin' - tworzy zbudowaną z energii zbroję, która czyni noszącego ją nieczułego na ghule. *Z pomocą kilku Fandango zmienia Mroczną Wodę w zwykłą wodę lub Śluzaczą Energię. Ciekawostki *Medyk Eli'a nazywa się Medyk (ang. Doc) *W polskiej wersji jego nazwa gatunkowa i imię śluzaka Eli'a są takie same, natomiast w angielskiej nie. *Z pomocą paru śluzaków Fandango może usunąć'' źródło mrocznej wody i przekształcić ją w śluzaczą energię lub wodę. W ten sposób uratował on Jaskinię Dziesiątkową przed obumarciem. *Medyk nie wykazuje żadnych skutecznych umiejętności bojowych, przez co był uważany przez poprzedniego właściciela ( Billy'ego ) za bezużytecznego śluzaka zajmującego tylko miejsce w pasie z amunicją, jednak jego prawdziwym powołaniem jest cofanie skutków mutacji Blakk'a - leczenie zghulowanych śluzaków i mecha-bestii, co czyni go naprawdę cennym osobnikiem dla przeciwników Blakka, więc okazuje się w czymś przydatnym. *Billy chciał go zdeptać, przez jego ,,bezużyteczność", ale Eli go uratował, przez co nawiązała się między nimi przyjacielska relacja. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Goon Doc *Medyka zauważono w odc. "Dobijmy targu". (Zdjęcie) *Prawdopodobnie Medyk potrafi zneutralizować truciznę Boon Death'a, lecz Shanai powiedziała: ,,''Nie. Za późno"'.'' *Potrafi leczyć Ghule z dystansu (odcinek Bez wyjścia) oraz tworzyć dużą, leczącą ghule aurę (odcinek Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza). *Umie uleczyć kwiaty Vinedrone'a. *Jest bardzo podobny do Sonica. *W odcinku pt. ,,Awaria" ciągle robił duże oko, żeby być wybranym, a gdy go wybrano, bardzo się cieszył. W tym samym odcinku Trixie uznała Medyka za najrzadszy okaz śluzaka w Slugterrze, co nieco kłóci się z prawdą (są gatunki rzadsze od Medyka np. Zawrotnik). *Eli ofiarował Medyka członkowi Klanu Cieni by blokował bramę przed demonami. *Zastąpił Fandango w pilnowaniu bramy. *Eli czasami nazywał Medyka Doktorkiem. *Jego nazwa po angielsku brzmi Boon Doc a imię śluzaka Eli'a to '''Doc (doc - doktor). *Nie potrafi wyleczyć tylko Strachoghula po transformacji (podobno). *Jest mniejszy od większości śluzaków (poza Fingerlingiem). *W odcinku pt. ,,Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" wyleczył Strachoghula w protoformie. *W stercie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina był Medyk. *Podczas transformacji jego skóra ciemnieje. *Pod koniec odcinka "Podziemie" Eli powiedział do oddanego Medyka "Jeszcze się spotkamy", co nastąpiło w odcinku "Promienny dzień". *Jeden ze szkiców koncepcyjnych transformacji Medyka wyglądał podobnie jak Lariat. *W odcinku "Promienny dzień" Medyk powrócił do Eli'a. Skalowce.JPG|Medyk i Skałowce. Shanai death.jpg|Medyk nad ranną Shanai Medic.jpg|Atak dystansowy Medykblond.jpg|Medyk i przyjaciele 640px-doc.png|Medyk w Slug it out Picture1.png|Medyk i uleczony Hipnotyzer Energy.jpg|Medyk leczy mroczną wodę medyk w akcji.JPG|Medyk po transformacji Medyk.JPG|Wystrzelony Medyk DocDoc.jpg|Modele Medyka medykraast.JPG|Medyk i Raast Słodziutki medyk.JPG|Medyk z wielkim okiem Skrzyczany medyk.jpg|Medyk skrzyczany przez Billy'ego Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Medyk, Loki i Burpy przy posiłku Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Uleczeni "pacjenci" Medyka Medyk we wnyce.PNG|Medyk przed swoją pierwszą akcją Gotowy do akcji!.PNG|Gotowy do akcji! Medyk przerażony.JPG|Smutny medyk Radosny Medyk dołącza do Eli'a.JPG|Ucieszony Medyk Przybity Medyk.JPG|Smutny Medyk Uśmiech poajwia się na twarzyczce Medyka.JPG|Odwrócony Medyk Zasmucony Medyk Bile`go.JPG|Medyk i arachnet Ucieszony Medyk.JPG|Medyk w tubie Medyk leczący Hop Jacka.PNG|Medyk leczący Hop Jacka Medyk w gronie Fandango.JPG|Medyk w gronie Fandango Zmęczony Medyk.JPG|Medyk pływający w mrocznej wodzie Medyk transformuje.JPG|Medyk przed transformacją Medyk i Hipogryf.JPG|Medyk i hipnotyzer Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Śpiący Medyk, Joules, Banger i Digger Medyk leczący zghulowane serce Mecha.JPG|atakujący Medyk Medyk i uleczona mecha-bestia Eli`a.JPG|Medyk na mecha-besti Śpiący Medyk.JPG|Loki , Burpy i śpiący Medyk Wyszczelony Medyk.JPG|Transwormacja medyka Medyk po wyszczale.JPG|Atak Medyka Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG|Medyk pomaga tezerlingowi Berpy z resztą.JPG|Medyk i inne śluzaki Eli`a śluzaki.JPG|Medyk i inni 4 Ghule.JPG|Medyk przed uleczeniem ghuli Medyk w nataricu.png|Medyk Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png|Medyk i kilka innych śluzaków Doc i Thresher.png|Medyk i Thresher strażnik Metalu Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Śluzaki jedzą.png|Medyk i Burpy Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png|Medyk,Burpyi Loki Nad jedzeniem Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Loki z dziwną miną.png|Medyk i Loki Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Medyk i reszta 4śluzaki.jpg|Medyk , Skałowiec , Zamrażacz i Arachnet Popcorn slugs.jpg Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png eli , burpy i doktorek.png|Eli oddający medyka hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Medyk i Burpy Granatnik w blasterze Elia`.JPG|Medyk na ramieniu Eli'a Medyk i strażnik elektryczności.JPG Dtyre.png Medyk w blasterze.JPG Medyk przed transformacją.JPG Medykleczyśpiew.jpg Wesoły Medyk.JPG Zmęczony Medyk Eli`a.JPG Medyk Eli`a transformuje.JPG Medyk leczy.JPG Eli z Medykiem i Hipogryfem.JPG|Eli, Medyk i Dazer Jouls , medyk i banger.png Bubbaleone i Arachnet.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG|Spadający Medyk i inne śluzaki Med.PNG 22222222.PNG|zadowolony medyk Doktorek.JPG Zmęczony.JPG Medyk i Jnfernus.JPG Doc we wnyce.JPG Medyk na nosie Luka.JPG Medyk na mechu Trixie.JPG Wesoły Medyk2.JPG Zasmucony Medyk.JPG Medyk i Exploder.JPG 2śluzaki.JPG Szczęśliwy Medyk.JPG Pewny siebie Medyk.JPG Medyk widok z przodu.JPG Zadowolony Medyk.JPG Zmęczony Medyk po transformacji.JPG Skałowiec i Medyk.JPG Wesoły Medyk na ręce.JPG Medyk na ręce.JPG Medyk na planie.JPG Medyk na ekranie.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Medyk-strażnik.JPG Medyk na ręce Pronto.JPG Doc web02 o.jpg Ss.jpg|Medyk jako strażnik Bramy Zdziwiony medyk.png|Ucieszony Medyk jako Strażnik images-4.jpeg images-6.jpeg Medyk_i_strażnik_elektryczności.JPG|Medyk i strażnik elektryczności. Eli i Medyk.JPG 3 ghule i medyk.JPG Wesoły Medyk.PNG Medyk spogląda.PNG Medyk i Burp.PNG Mega Morf Medyka Mega Morf Medyka pojawił się w odcinku "Promienny dzień". Medyk Eli'a dołączył do strażników w odcinku Podziemie po dołączeniu przemienił się w Mega Morf - Strażnika. Ostatecznie śluzak powrócił do swojego właściciela w odcinku "Promienny dzień". Wygląd Medyk w protoformie nie różni się bardzo, ma tylko białe znamiona. Prawdopodobnie zwykły Medyk przechodząc do Mega Morfu ma białe znamiona i dwie duże czułki. Po transformacji ma po bokach coś podobnego do skrzydeł. Nad jego czułkami można zauważyć małe i jasne słoneczko, które go wyróżnia z tłumu. Umiejętności *Potrafi samemu zmienić Mroczną Wodę w Śluzaczą Energię oraz odwrócić bieg urządzeń zasilanych nią (np.: urządzenie z którego niczym przez teleport mogą przybyć inni, po ataku będzie ich wciągać z powrotem, niczym cyklon). Ss.jpg|Medyk jako strażnik Bramy Zdziwiony medyk.png|Ucieszony Medyk jako Strażnik 212px-Mega_Morph_Doc_T.PNG 212px-Doc+pronto.png|Pronto trzyma Medyka Medyk w Mega Morfie.JPG Medyk-strażnik.JPG|W blasterze Medyk na ręce Pronto.JPG Medyk w Mega Morfie2.JPG Stażnik Medyk.JPG Mega forma Medyka.JPG Medyk2.JPG Medyk_pomaga_strażnikowi.JPG|Medyk pomaga strażnikowi. Wesoły Medyk.PNG Padnięty Medyk.PNG Medyk w MM po transformacji.PNG Medyk we wnyce2.PNG Król Miotaczy i Medyk.PNG|Z królem Medyk spogląda w górę.PNG Slugs2.jpg Główka Medyka.PNG Medyk w blasterze.PNG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki bardzo rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Energia Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzacza Energia Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Bohaterowie